


Solidarity

by zorogem19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorogem19/pseuds/zorogem19
Summary: Patrick and Jonny share their mutual love and affection for each other after Patrick scored a hat trick the game after Jonny scored his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing fic EVER. My beta was wonderful [akielosrises](http://akielosrises.tumblr.com/). The remaining mistakes are my own. I love this fandom so much and you know these two basically gave me the plot. 1988 will be the death of me, scoring consecutive hatties *screams*. The Hawks have been so good to me so this is my way of showing of showing appreciation. I had a lot of feelings after the game so I decided to write something *shrugs*.

As soon as Patrick entered the dressing room, Jonny grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him aside to one of the equipment rooms and closed the door, surrounding himself and Patrick in darkness.   

"Holy shit, you couldn't stand the fact of me scoring a hat trick so you _had_ to score a hat trick the next game to outshine me, eh?" Jonny asked delightedly.  

Even in the darkness, Patrick was able to notice that Jonny's dark brown eyes were bright and shining with awe and pride.  

"Well, it's not hard to outshine you, to be honest," Patrick quipped. "But listen you know that I'm really proud of you, right?" He asked as he gently held the left side of Jonny's face and slowly thumbed the cheekbone. "With the back injury—."  

"Patrick—" Jonny interrupted.  

"I know you're too noble and say that it's a lameass excuse but we all know the injury was nagging you more than you cared to admit." Patrick vocalized fiercely.  

"I guess you're right," Jonny conceded eventually.  

"And with the carousel of linemates and terrible puck luck, you just didn't have consistency. So how are you supposed to score?" Patrick continued.  

"Yeah I will be honest the consistency and puck bounces going my way have really paid off. I'm just really happy, you know? Since last season, you have been putting so much pressure on yourself to drive the offence and me chipping in this year, I finally feel like I’m contributing,” Jonny ran his hand through his hair while the other hand slipped inside Patrick’s jersey to feel the muscles by his hip bone. 

"Listen you never _chipped_ in to the offence; you are also a _huge_ factor, ok? Remember that," Patrick tightened his hand on Jonny’s shoulder and shook him gently. 

"I will. Thank you. I love you amour," Jonny smiled fondly. 

"I love you too sweety." Patrick replied. 

Jonny grinned and leaned in to brush his lips against Patrick's slowly and sweetly. They remained embraced, lightly exploring each other's sweaty rippling muscles. After a while, he pulled back. 

"Look at us," Jonny proclaimed in wonderment. "Scoring a hat trick in back-to-back games. That's what dreams are made out of right?"  

"We need to celebrate properly," Patrick decided. 

"Yeah we need to," Jonny smiled affectionately. 

This time Patrick rose up on his tiptoes to kiss Jonny. 

A loud rap from the other side pulled them back reluctanly. 

"C'mon, you two. You can go home and celebrate later. We need to celebrate Kaner's hat trick as a team now." Seabs heckled. 

Jonny laughs and rests his head on Patrick shoulder. 

"Guess we gotta go outside eh?" He inquired. 

"It's time to face the music," Patrick responded. 

As Jonny straightened to his full height he spoke with wonderment, "That second goal was a _beauty._ Top shelf at such a tricky angle. _Holy shit_."  

Patrick laughed joyously and kissed Jonny on the cheek. He opened the door and proceeded to methodically strip himself of his gear. 

** •• •  **

"The belt today goes to amazing player who scored his 3rd career hat trick. Couldn't stand the fact that I scored a hat trick last game. Congrats Kaner," Jonny shouted and raised the belt in Patrick's direction. 

As Patrick grasped the belt from Jonny, he grinned widely and kissed Jonny quickly. 

"Thanks sweety," Patrick whispered. 

"You're welcome amour," Jonny replied warmly. 

The dressing erupted with raucous cheers and applause.

** •• •  **

Jonny approached Patrick's stall as Patrick is putting on his shoes. 

"Ready?" Jonny questioned. 

"Yeah, let's go celebrate," Patrick grinned. 

Jonny grinned in return. 

Hand in hand they left the United Centre to travel home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to actually read this. I really appreciate it. I just wanted to write something short and sweet but still captures the essence of the characters. This story unravelled in my head as I was brushing my teeth at 12 am so I rushed and frantically wrote the story on paper before my brain forgot it. I have never written fics but I love reading them and I had quite a few ideas bouncing in my head so you never know I might write another one. Please please comment on the work for feedback, I will seriously appreciate it.


End file.
